


Никто не умрет

by Tsukare



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на фб для fandom DC 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не умрет

Дик знал слишком много вещей о мстителе в черном. О человеке, который наводит на преступников Готэма ужас. Он знал его настоящее имя, знал о его прошлом и мог строить предположения насчет будущего. Но все это отходило на второй, невероятно далекий от реальности план, когда очередная миссия была закончена, все плохие мальчики наказаны, а добро в очередной раз одерживало победу, и в голове Дика первостепенное значение начинали принимать совершенно другие знания.

После миссии Брюс любит грубый секс. Он не особо заботится о простых вещах. Будь то желания Дика, его предпочтения и прочие мелочи. Единственное, чему Уэйн всегда уделяет внимание – это удовольствие партнера. Дик, в свою очередь, имеет отличное представление о том, что конкретно нужно Брюсу.  
Когда Бэтмен срывает с себя маску и превращается в мистера Уэйна, когда он смотрит своими светлыми глазами, Дик думает об одном. Брюс может подавлять, запугивать и внушать страх даже без костюма. Сведенные вместе брови, традиционно-суровый взгляд и четкая линия подбородка. Взглядом он отдает приказ, и у Дика нет выхода. Он стаскивает с себя свой черно-синий костюм и встает на колени.  
Пока он проводит кончиками пальцев по прессу, старательно вбирает член как можно глубже, облизывает головку, он думает. Думает о том, что с огромным удовольствием услышал бы хоть один стон. Самый слабый, тихий, любой. Но приходится довольствоваться тяжелым дыханием, пальцами в волосах, которые указывают, а не направляют. Дик научился распознавать степени удовольствия Брюса по тому, как он дышит. Чуть сбитое, тяжелое дыхание – хорошо, Дик. Дыхание хриплое, прерывистое – отлично, Дик.  
Брюс не любит целоваться. Поцелуи – своеобразное поощрение. Поэтому он слегка отстраняется, заставляя Дика выпустить изо рта его член. Дик же стоит на коленях и смотрит вверх, в глаза Брюса. Ждет, когда Уэйн коснется кончиками пальцев щеки, проведет ими от скулы до подбородка, жестко захватит и потянет вверх. Его взгляд все тот же. Ни грамма чего-то теплого. Дик готов поставить свой костюм на то, что все действия совершаются Уэйном механически. Сейчас Брюс думает о миссии и о том, что еще может выкинуть Риддлер. Но целует он на удивление нежно. Легко поглаживает затылок, проводит по шее, перебирает волосы. Дик же, как всегда, так же неуверенно, как в первый раз, кладет ладони Брюсу на грудь. Тянется выше, хватается за плечи, пропускает чужой язык как можно глубже, стараясь показать этим, что полностью отдает себя во власть другого человека.  
И Брюс это понимает. Он всегда все понимает. Дик знает, что будет дальше. Примерно знает. Он ложится животом на постель, заранее вцепляясь пальцами в подушки. Но Брюс переворачивает его на спину. Руки Уэйна невероятно сильные, это всегда восхищало его далеко не последнего Робина.  
На подготовку Брюс тратит мало времени. Быстрыми движениями проводит между ягодиц Дика, размазывает смазку по своему члену, забрасывает ноги Грейсона себе на плечи и резким толчком вставляет на всю длину. Дик вздрагивает и чаще дышит. Выгибать спину и кричать он будет позже.  
Брюс редко двигается в одном темпе. Когда Дику кажется, что разрядка уже близко, Брюс замедляет движения и пристально смотрит на него. Дик рад бы ответить тем же, только не может. Его взгляд блуждает по телу Брюса, изредка касаясь лица, чаще всего задерживаясь на тонких губах. Пара секунд бездействия, мимолетное движение и вот запястья Дика плотно обхвачены ладонью Брюса. Вторая его ладонь удобно устраивается на горле парня. Брюс трахает его нежно, медленно, склонившись почти к самому лицу и с силой проводя ногтями по шее. Дик в который раз возносит небу благодарности за свое акробатическое прошлое. Ногти смещаются на кадык. Брюс ускоряет движения, переносит ладонь чуть ниже и сжимает руку. Он смотрит в глаза Дику. Дик задыхается, пытается вырвать запястья из железной хватки, дрожит всем телом, впиваясь ногтями в свои ладони и ладонь Брюса. А потом резко ослабевает и, пытаясь удержать уплывающее сознание, смотрит на Брюса. Если он хочет, пусть. Дик согласен умереть вот так. Мысль абсолютно идиотская.

Уэйн передвигает ладонь с шеи на щеку, надавливает на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот. Он отпускает руки Дика, начинает легко целовать его, отдрачивая второй рукой. Брюс берет быстрый, жесткий темп. Он вбивается в тело под ним почти полностью выходя и резко подаваясь вперед. На каждый такой рывок Дик громко вскрикивает Брюсу в рот.

Позже, когда все это заканчивается, а Брюс уходит в душ, Дик долго рассматривает свою шею с синими отпечатками пальцев, пытаясь скрыть у себя где-то глубоко внутри эту чертову неправильную надежду. Надежду на то, что на следующей миссии тоже кто-нибудь погибнет.


End file.
